


Break Room

by auroraphilealis (peachrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Law, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: It’s 2009, and Dan’s interning at his dad’s law firm for some extra money. Only, he’d much rather be with Phil right now.





	Break Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of the @phanfichallenge week of writing challenge.

Dan will always regret agreeing to do his work experience at his dad's law firm, because now he's stuck in the downstairs break room that no one ever actually uses doing fuck all because there's no one around but his dad. He's sat on one of the tiny, uncomfortable sofas, scrolling away on his phone, when all he really wants is to be on the train to Phil's house - or better yet, in Phil's bed, cuddled into his boyfriend's chest.

 **Phil** : your in the break room again arent you?

 **Dan** : wish I'd never agreed to this stupid thing

 **Phil** : 'spose it's not so bad. You're getting paid again at least

Dan: but I can't even use that money to visit you :((

 **Phil** : :( I love you

Dan sighs. He's just lonely, and it's not fair, because he only agreed to do this thing for the money. He'd already blown through his entire savings visiting Phil every other week, after all, and it had been a good excuse to convince his dad to let him go to Manchester Uni for Law, but now he just wants to cry, because seriously. Law was _dull_ , and this firm was _dull_ , and there were much better things Dan could be doing with his time right now.

 **Dan** : I'm lonely

 **Phil** : you know what would make you less lonely? If you Skyped me ;)

Dan laughs, because of course Phil would suggest a skype call. Dan can’t deny that it makes him happy, though. Taking a quick look around the empty break room, Dan opens the Skype app on his phone.

Seeing Phil's smiling face makes it all worth his while, and he sighs, pressing his thumb against the screen of his phone.

"Stop it! That hurts!" Phil whines, fake wincing as his eyes sparkle knowingly.

"I wish I really could reach through the screen and touch you."

"I don't think we're ready for that technology just yet. That would bring a whole new meaning to our sexy Skype sessions," Phil teases back, winking, and Dan laughs.

Suddenly, he doesn't feel so lonely anymore, and he continues to laugh as Phil tells him another ridiculous story about Manchester weirdos until he has to get back to work, and even then, Phil blows him a kiss goodbye that makes it all feel worth it.

One day, Dan won’t have to sit in this dusty old room anymore. One day, maybe Dan won’t even have to do law.


End file.
